


WHAT IS THAT?

by Angelkitty77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkitty77/pseuds/Angelkitty77
Summary: What is the true power that the dark lord knows not? Read to learn what truly scares a dark lord to DEATH!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

WHAT IS THAT?!

By: Angelkitty77

AN: This is written for a great author who actually inspired me to try my hand at writing. Sparta I have really enjoyed your story, We'll make a man out of you Your not ready. So Sparta this is for you. This is a little scene that pop in my head and would not leave. This is my first attempt a fanfiction and I have not written anything since high school (13 years ago) so please forgive any mistakes (no beta). This is a crossover with Buffy the Vampire slayer (xander harris) and Supernatural (dean Winchester). i am sorry about not putting it in there at first but thanks to SliverLion, pointed it out to me so now i can go back and fix it. Thank You SliverLion.

As the sun is setting and the last rays of shine with dying warmth. We see twenty or more people milling about with four people standing to the front of the group. We hear the conversation…..

“Did you bring it?”

“Yea and you have no idea how hard it was. It almost got loose four different times and we lost one guard to it.”

“OH NO, please send my heart felt sympathy to the poor man family.”

“All right we need everyone to back away and cover their ears and for god’s sake DO NOT look directly at it. (Turning to the guy stand a few feet away) OK do it NOW.”

With a flash of light and a bang the screams of horror rang out across the lawn. The twenty or so people standing around shudder in fear for what they heard going on.

Harry Potter turns to Xander and Dean, “Are you sure that this is not too cruel to do. I mean I don’t like the guy and I really would not wish this on my worst enemy, (looks over shoulder at the manor) Merlin’s beard he is my worst enemy.” With that said the three turn back to manor.

Drifting out over the night,

“WHAT IS THAT??”

“Hehehe HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS, LET’S SING TOGETHER.

I LOVE YOU, YOU LOV.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, DAMN YOU POT” (gasping sounds)

“OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED VOLDIE. YOU BASTARDS.”

Xander turns to Dean “Someone has watched South Park a little too much.”

“WHO WANTS A HUG?”

“NOO YOU PURPLE FREAK, DON’T TOUCH ME. AHHH”

Harry not even turning his head “Why don’t they just use their wands?”

“When you have dancing, singing, hugging purple dinosaur coming at you, you can’t think or anything. Just to get away as fast as you can” Dean said.

“AWWWWWW LOOK EVERYONE IS TIRED AND LAYING DOWN. DOES ANYONE WANT TO GET UP AND GIVE ME A HUG? WE CAN PLAY A GAME.”

Xander claps his hands together and turns to Harry,” Well the team will move in about two hours to contain it. Then it will be shipped back to the base. We hope that this helps and that you and Draco will think about joining. (handing over business card) this has our contact number and everything. See later.”

While Xander and Dean walk off into the night Harry turns to Draco ”Do you think that this was too cruel or something. I mean we just killed over a hundred Death Eater’s using a singing purple menace.”

“No, Harry you just fulfilled the prophecy and saved the wizarding world from voldemort. You did good baby.”

“So what you are saying is that Barney is the power the dark lord knows not.”

“Yes.”

Just before they portkeyed back to school they look back and the last thing they see before leaving was the strike team getting ready to go in and recapture the singing purple menace.

“Alpha one it’s a go.”

“Ok Base we are going in, stand by, OH GOD TARGET IS NOT DOWN BASE I REPEAT TARGE”

“Alpha one report, come in Alpha One, DAMIT SOMEONE ANSWER ME!! WHAT IS HAPPENING? IS IT CONTAINED"

(drifting over the mic back at the base) "HEHEHE ITS TIME TO CLEAN UP, EVERYBODY CLEAN UP"

AN: I do not own anything. Just a beat up old truck and a piece of string, I think… oh well, enjoy and go read the great work of Sparta…. it all belongs to famous rich people (not me)


End file.
